Sia's Stars:Chapter One
Chapter One ' Mcleo1' I walked up the hill alongside Daniel, he had tooken off his pants so I could see his goat legs. By the Gods it was so weird finding out all of this, on the flight here Dan explained mostly everything he could to me. He told me my ability was a sign of being a child of a goddess (since he knows I have a mortal father), but he couldn’t tell me which goddess was my mother. Seeing souls aren’t “usually” the kinds of powers normal demigods have. He said it was most probably from a lesser known god though still very powerful. I’m still a bit overwhelmed. Not about being related to a goddess of some sort, but getting to finally know who my mother was. I knew deep down in my heart that I was different from everyone, meant for something else. I wasn’t the smartest, strongest, most competitive, actress or any kind of prodigy. I was just a regular student failing at least one or two classes and almost failing another. I sighed as I got to the top of the hill with Dan. I stood next to the giant Oak Tree, I looked at the top of it and there was something glimmering golden up there. “it’s the Golden Fleece Blythe” I heard Dan saying, “Also watch out you almost stepped on the guard dragons tail” I stepped back and looked more closely at the bottom of the tree. There was a dragon laying there sleeping. My eyes widen, gods as parents, centaurs, dragons, the golden fleece, what next flying pigs? “Lets go Blythe, you have a long way ahead of you. Also you should be claimed today, or you may have already been claimed. But no matter we will find out by the end of the day.” he started down the hill. I followed him, looking all around me, there first was some kind of farm house and behind it was….well it’s hard to explain. Behind it was…an amazing camp with all thing unimaginable. First off there was a stable with Pegasus. Can you imagine?! Also every child even around 9 to 10 year olds had some sort of weapon. Some had swords, some daggers, some bows an arrows, a few spears, even one with a sludge hammer. Also there were even more satyrs and some were chasing dryads. Oh. My. Gods. I just saw a centaur also… how much cooler can this place get? “Dan…this place, Its amazing!” I stared wide-eyed in place at everything. It was magnificent, I’ve never seen something so awesome. So this is the camp of the children of the gods… I finally made it down the hill with Dan, I kept looking everywhere. It was so different then most things. Then the centaur walked up to us, he was as twice as tall as me. Dan told me his name was Chiron he trains the children of the gods. “Hello Chiron…” He looked down at me with a warm smile, “Hello my dear, you must be Blythe Dusa” I smiled back reminded of my fathers smiles. Gods I miss him already, I’ve never really been away from him for more then a day and that was usually a friends house a few minutes away. “Well got to go Chiron, need to meet Sherry” with that Dan walked away I almost screamed for him to come back. He was the only one that knew my past at all. He’s the only one I could talk to, but at least he can see Sherry again. He’s told me about her, she’s a dryad. Chiron then motioned for me to follow him to the “Big House” he called it. I looked around, it didn’t look any different from a farmhouse sort of thing. But, there on the front porch was a bald, fat guy wearing a crazy print shirt drinking diet Coke. Who the heck was he? “Blythe, this is Mr. D-” He was cut off by bald dude, “My name is Dionysus, god of wine” he sounded bitter and mean. Much different then Chiron. “Um, Hello Mr. Dionysus. My name is Blythe Dusa” He looked at me and rolled his eyes, playing what I assumed was a Greek version of solitary on the table. “Well I do not need to know your name Blaire Daniels” I looked at him strangely. “It’s Blyth-” he cut me off, “I already know Blue, now leave and go to your respectable cabin” Chiron pulled me the other way towards the cabins. “Sorry Blythe, Dionysus…is well just not that nice” I nodded in agreement as we passed the cabins. One changed colors, one was all black, one looked like it belonged in the sea. There must’ve been at least 100. “Wow…which cabin am I going in?” my heat sunk as we stopped in front of a plain cabin, which looked like it could barely fit any campers. “This is your cabin for now Blythe, by tonight at the campfire you should be claimed. Your 14 correct?” I answered him, “Yeah, so once I’m claimed I’ll be going to my mothers cabin?” Chiron nodded his head and then galloped off to wherever he had to be and left me to meet my new cabin mates. Category:Mcleo1 Category:Sia's Stars Category:Chapter Page